The Royalist and The Navy
by Nyssa Damaskinos
Summary: Marooned on an island with his charge, Romola Polignac, Norrington finds himself rescued by none other than Mr. Sparrow. While trying to rescue a kidnapped Major along with his ship, he finds himself falling in love. One problem...she is already engaged.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It seemed like it had been years since we had last seen each other. But, it had only been several weeks. He had told me sea voyages would be enjoyable experiences. After fighting off my first bout of seasickness, I would soon find myself enjoying the sea air and feeling the sun warm upon my back as the waters lapped at the hull of the ship I traveled on.

I had known this man for years, and for years he always was the one to reassure me when my confidence faltered. No matter what everyone else liked to say about him, I thought him nothing short of caring. Nothing like the distant, arrogant, pompous aristocrat everyone thought him to be.

Never listen to what they had to say, he had told me. Let them flap their mouths about this and that, this person and those people, that woman and that man, everything they say in the end will come to mean nil. And he was right.

But…then again, Major Gates had always been right.

I shook my head then, forcing out idle thoughts. Looking around the large gathering as Major Gates and I entered the room, I soon found ourselves surrounded by fake smiles once again. A light touch upon the small of my back indicated he was still close by.

He walked beside me now and as he always had, his hand gently at the small of my back, leading me through the crowd, a confident expression written upon his features. How arrogant he seemed when he wore that look.

It was that self-confident air about his person that always seemed to get the best of him. But it was something he could not help. He could not help that he was an Earl. When he had joined the royal marines, buying himself a commission as an officer, everyone seemed rather surprised. After all, he did not seem the type of man to join the military. But, to everyone's amazement, the crimson uniform only helped to enhance the air of grace about him.

Even the way he walked, his back straight and head facing straight forward made him seem all the more unapproachable. As I turned my gaze slowly to look at my fiancé as we walked. His steely cold blue eyes were fixed ahead, his small upturned nose and lips giving him just a bit of playfulness in his expression that I only seemed to notice. The corner of his lip seemed to turn slightly up in a smile as he felt my attention on him.

"Please, Romola, stop that." He said quietly. "You know it makes me uncomfortable when you look at me so intently like that." I felt his hand push me forward slightly, in the hopes of turning my gaze away, but it did not succeed.

"Why must you be so serious all the time?" I asked him. He said nothing. "Where are we going?"

"There is something I would like to ask you." He said. I nodded quietly in affirmation, allowing him to lead me towards his intended destination.

We seemed to move through the crowds as if dancing. With him standing by my side I felt more confident, more elegant, even. As it always had been with us, everyone turned his or her heads to look at us as we passed

"Romola," he whispered quietly as we walked. "You are still sure you want this?" I said nothing for a moment, turning my eyes momentarily to look at him. He had not even returned my look, keeping his eyes cast ahead of us.

"Yes, of course." I said quietly in answer. He nodded slightly in affirmation. "This engagement has been planned for the both of us since we were children. We make an excellent match, and I can think of no better man to whom I would ever marry." I could almost sense the relief pass through him.

"No matter what?" he asked me. We were approached the French doors at the other end of the ballroom. Beside them stood an elaborately decorated table full of tarts, wines and breads.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

We reached the table. Pouring me a glass of wine, he took a glass for himself as well. He took a careful sip, all the while keeping my eyes locked on his. Slowly, as I watched him over the rim of my own glass, a smile formed on his face.

"What is your view on Naval officers?" he asked me. I furrowed my eyes in confusion as he posed the question. "Well?"

"What do you mean by asking me this question?" I said. He shrugged his shoulders, awaiting my answer.

"I've never met one to know. But, from what I've heard from your friends, they seem rather pig-headed." I said. He smiled barely, satisfied with my answer.

"Good, then I hope to have no worries." He said.

"Worries?" I asked him. "What do you mean?"

"I've received a commission." He answered. "I'm to go to Port Royale."

"Commission?" I asked him, somewhat confused. "When do you leave?"

"In two weeks." He answered. The smile wiped off my face completely. If I had not had firm hold of my drink, I would have dropped it then and there. I did not say a word in answer. "Please don't look at me like that, Romola."

"And our engagement?" I asked him, growing slightly agitated. "Did you think of that when you accepted this commission?"

"Please, lower your voice." He said quietly. I noticed his eyes scanning the crowds of people, finding more than several curious eyes fixed upon us. Drawing his gaze back to me, he smiled. "Come, let us talk outside. We're attracting more attention than needed here." I glared at him in confusion. Why had he decided to bring this new turn of events to light when he knew what my reaction would be?

He brushed past me, the red of his coat a blur as he walked towards the door. He looked back at me with an expectant look in his expression before turning back to take the door handle. Opening it, he stepped outside, holding the door open for myself. How patient he always seemed to be with me…

In perfect silence he watched me as I perused my glass for several moments, questioning whether I should even give him a chance to explain.

"Come." He whispered when he had begun to grow slightly impatient, holding his hand out to me. "Give me at least a chance to explain myself." Hesitating for several seconds, I turned away from him and placed my glass on the table beside the breads. Taking a deep breath, I relented in the end, following him outside.

Quietly, he turned his back to me, reaching out to close the doors.

"Come with me." He said as soon as he had shut the doors behind us. I shook my head in confusion, surprised with the almost pleading air in his tone. I had never heard him speak in that way before. "Come with me to Port Royale." He continued.

After those final words, he reached out and took my hands in his own, sending shocks through my body. He had never done this before. He had never even shown any interest in me…

The music playing inside was barely audible now as we stood outside, the night's stars shining brightly in the night.

"To Port Royale?" I asked him, flabbergasted. "Why?"

"Because I would be honored to have you by my side." He said in reply. "Because you will be my wife and I would have no one else but you." The earnestness in his expression I could not deny as he looked at me. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words would come.

Looking towards the doors, I found a man approaching. He had saved me from answering the Major.

"It seems the Commodore would like to have a few words. Quite a bad time he picked." Gates said, looking towards where I had locked my gaze. "I have no idea what he would like to talk about, but might as well make a civil attempt at conversation."

I nodded before posing a question. "And what is this Commodore's name?" I asked in relief, opening the door and passing through. My fiancé entered behind me, and I turned back to smile at him as I felt his hand slink its way about my waist.

"Norrington, my dear. He is the Commodore of the English Naval Fleet at Port Royale. And should you accept my invitation, he will be the one conveying us to our new home."


	2. First Words Revised

Chapter 1

The Commodore was approaching us quickly, and as he came, he kept his gaze on me. It was almost as if he had found something new and of interest to him. His eyes seemed to pass fleetingly over what I wore, only momentarily casting a glance in Major Gate's direction before returning to look at me.

Though I should have felt uncomfortable under his intent gaze, I did not. Strangely enough, it seemed as though I had found a friend within the gathering and he was just now approaching only to say hello. It took several moments for me to finally meet his eyes, and as I found myself finally making eye contact with him, a small smile graced his somewhat stern features, softening his expression and rather surprising me. I tried pulling my gaze away from the man approaching us, but I found I could not. It was as if he had a hold of my entire being.

"Romola, I'm assuming we will resume this conversation tonight?" I heard Major Gates say. His hand moved softly against the soft fabric of my gown, snapping me back to attention. Prying my gaze away, I turned to him and smiled.

"Yes, of course, my lord."

His eyes darkened as he turned to return my gaze. "Samuel." He answered. "Samuel."

"Samuel." I answered, a small smile on my face. His lips turned up slightly in a smile before turning his gaze back to the Commodore. By then, the officer had come within calling distance of us, and I noticed as he bowed his head slightly in my direction before looking towards my fiancé.

"Good evening, Commodore." The Major said, never once smiling once at him. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon. I'm glad to notice that you're still up and about. I trust that your men are alright?"

It was a dry conversation they had, devoid of any genuine interest or attempt. But, that was how it always had been in the upper echelons of society. Samuel awaited the Commodore's answer in patience, his lips turning up in a small smirk as he noticed the naval officer's eyes brighten at the inquiry.

I looked back towards my new object of interest.

And he nodded before responding. "They're doing rather well, at least when I saw them last this afternoon. And you, Major?" he asked. How resonant his voice was when he spoke. Such an authoritative air about him, it almost rivaled that of Major Gates.

"Oh, by the by, I think I'm making it through the night rather well it seems." Major Gates answered. "I'm glad to see you seemingly enjoying the evening so well. Those endless days upon the H.M.S. Dauntless must drive you crazy, you are all but devoid of suitable company all while you are on the ship." Samuel said. "It is good to see you enjoying some animated conversation." The Commodore nodded slightly in affirmation.

"Oh, of course." The Commodore answered. "Conversation can be rather dry while on ship, but I must say that my officers and men are more than willing to provide some good conversation. Such stories they like to tell." He continued, smiling. Samuel's eyes darkened somewhat, realizing that he had slighted the Commodore's men.

"I did not mean to slight your men, Commodore. Please accept my apologies." Samuel said.

"No apologies are necessary, you are simply pointing out a fact that you felt was true." The Commodore answered. Though the Commodore did not look back at me as he spoke to my fiancé, I still kept my curious gaze trained on him.

From his officer's hat he carried in the crook of his arm to his freshly polished buckles upon his shoe, he seemed the epitome of a naval officer. His uniform had been cleaned and scrubbed, all evidence of salt removed from its surface, leaving nothing but the deep blue of the cloth to greet us. The gold buttons and decorative officer's ranks he wore had been polished to perfection, providing him with a soft glow as the light hit him from certain angles.

Samuel interrupted my thoughts before I could examine our guest a little more.

"I'm glad…" Samuel answered. "I'm glad." Several moments of silence passed before Samuel, or Major Gates, finally turned to me.

"Commodore, I would like you to meet my fiancée, Romola Polignac, daughter of the Duquesa of Arcos." I smiled and nodded at the Commodore, who regarded me with a curious glint in his eyes before taking my hand and greeting me.

"A pleasure." The Commodore said, smiling. "So you are the Miss Polignac that I have heard so much about?" I nodded and smiled.

"I hope so, unless there is another woman of the same name who the Major has found worthy enough of his affections." I answered, my eyes trained upon him. I saw his eyes widen slightly, amusement at my casual remark obvious in his reaction. He released my hand with a charming smile, and bowed. When he stood once again I found him to be only slightly taller than Samuel, though he cut just as fine a figure in a blue naval officer's uniform as did Samuel in his red.

"Romola, I would like to introduce Commodore James Norrington of Port Royale. He has been so generous to allow me to travel with him to his home when it comes time to accept my commission." Samuel continued. "If you wish to make the trip with me as well, he has already been kind enough to offer you his quarters for sleep."

I nodded. Though I had already learned his name earlier, it took several moments to realize who he truly was.

I widened my eyes in surprise. He was the same Commodore who hunted piracy. The same one who had let the infamous Captain of the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow, make his escape. He was the same man whose offer of marriage had been refused by a pretty young governor's daughter named Elizabeth Swann. It had been quite the scandal here in London when news had reached our shore that she had married the son of a pirate.

"Commodore?" I asked Samuel, somewhat surprised. I turned to face my fiancé, the shock evident on my face as he looked calmly back at me. "The same Commodore?" Samuel smiled and nodded.

"You know you are rather well known here for your exploits at sea. I hear Captain Jack Sparrow gave you a run for your money." I said turning back to face Commodore Norrington. "I'm rather happy to have the honor of finally meeting you." Norrington smiled wistfully. Though I knew much more about the sordid details of his ill-fated engagement, I said nothing choosing, rather, not to point out the embarrassing fact of his rejection.

"You are too kind, miss, with your wording. 'Run for my money' is not quite the appropriate wording in that situation. I would say out and total war would seem to be more suitable." He answered. I laughed, hearing his description. How could an English naval officer be at war with a common pirate? Noticing my doubt, his eyes twinkled.

"I see from your expression, you do not know very much about what happened. I shall be glad to tell you someday, if you would like to listen." He said. I nodded.

"I shall be glad to hear it, Commodore." I answered.

"Good, I will be happy to oblige your wish." He said, nodding his head slightly in my direction. His eyes locked upon my own, and it was then that I noticed that they were a dark brown, almost black. For several seconds we regarded each other with a curious gaze, but before he or I could say anything more, his name was called suddenly.

He turned, his white powdered wig shining in the candlelight. A simple black ribbon kept it in place, allowing it to fall gently down to just below his shoulders.

A fellow officer had called out to him.

He turned back towards me and smiled. Looking towards Samuel he nodded. "I'm afraid I must make my exit. It has been a pleasure, Miss Polignac. I hope I shall have the pleasure of seeing you soon. Maybe you will find some time to hear my story?" He asked, taking my hand and kissing it gently.

"Of course, send me word that you are coming and I will be sure to be ready to hear it." I answered, smiling warmly. The happiness written upon the Commodore's face, when I saw it, I could not help but blush at.

"Major, until tomorrow then?" Commodore Norrington said, when he had turned his attention finally away from me.

Samuel nodded. "Yes, of course. I will wait for you onboard the Dauntless."

With one final smile, Norrington eyes flitted back to me, lingering on my face for several seconds. Finally, he turned and made his exit. My eyes I kept trained upon his retreating form until I could no longer see him. What an intriguing man he was…

"Well, well, I suppose he has raised your opinion of sailors then?" Samuel asked when the Commodore had gone. I turned my head in annoyance.

"Of course." I answered. "He was nothing short of polite." Samuel laughed lightly.

"Come, it seems my parents are calling. We would not like to keep them waiting." He said. I regarded him with a curious glint in my eye before nodding and allowing him to lead me away.

"Why do you not come with me aboard the Dauntless tomorrow? They are going out to sea for some cannon fire drills. Perhaps if you finally experience the sea air and see the wind in the sails, it will encourage you to leave."

"I hardly think that a day upon a ship will allow me to all of a sudden wish to make a trip halfway across the globe to some godforsaken little island." I answered. Samuel's eyes darkened somewhat as we walked.

"So you were going to stay in London the whole while I was away? Why did you not tell me earlier?" he said. The sadness in his voice was evident as he spoke, like spikes in my side, they hurt.

"No, I never said I was not willing to go. I only have some trepidations about all this. What if we are shipwrecked?" Samuel laughed, stopping our walk and turning to face me.

"Everything will be alright." he answered. "The Commodore is an excellent sailor, and though I am not particularly fond of the Navy...namely for reasons of the disclipine of the men, I am sure that under the leadership ofsuch a knowledgableman, there can be nothing but enjoyment waiting for us when we do go."I smiled somewhat nervously, but said nothing.

"At least give it a chance." Samuel answered. "You will never know if you don't. Perhaps I can get the Commodore to give you a tour of his ship, he might be able to sway your favor."

I shook my head vigorously in denial. "He is an interesting character indeed, but I hardly think he will be able to affect any decision that I will be making. Anyhow, I will join you tomorrow, if only to amuse your whims." Samuel laughed

"I am glad." he answered. "But I am sure that the Commodore will be able to convince you, no matter what you may say."

Samuel was right. He would be able to convince me to make a trip aboard a ship I had never been on. He would be able to provide safety and peace whereI felt none.And all with a smile.

**A/N:**

**So...what do you think? I sort of like this chapter, a great introduction for our intrepid hero, Commodore Norrington, lol. I've been working so hard on the story, and I feel as though it's coming out rather well, though I think some changes might be needed to make it a bit better. But, with the combination of work and paying cell-phone bills, I haven't been able to update as quickly as I might be wanting.**

**Next chapter is going to be wicked interesting, this is going to be the first conversation alone that the Commodore will be having with Romola...hehehehehe...hopefuly it will turn out well. And yes, Jack Sparrow and the others will be making an appearance! I know exactly how to work them in! **

**And finally, thanks to my first reviewer! I'm glad you like the story, and I hope to hear from you again soon, lol. .**


	3. Thinking on the Past

Chapter 3

Several hours later, we were leaving, the crowds around us slowly filing their way out of the house, quickly putting on their coats and shawls to protect themselves from the rain that greeted us outside.

The quite laughs of the women and the chuckles of the men were heard as they all hurried towards their carriages, the women holding their skirts up slightly all the while revealing their expensive shoes and a hint of their hosed ankles which roused the attentions of more than a few interested men.

Samuel regarded them all with a curious smile on his face as I put my shawl on, covering my dark curls underneath the red hood, nearly concealing my face. Turning back to me, Samuel smiled. I could tell he was admiring me, his lips always turned up in a smile when he did.

"You looked absolutely stunning tonight, my dear." He said, reaching out to take his coat. As he put it on, he looked out the window again to watch our acquaintances trying desperately to keep dry. The rain had begun pelting so hard outside I could almost feel each and every drop touch the ground. The water splashed as the carriages moved, the whinnying of horses loud and hurried as everyone tried to make as quick an exit as they could. "More than a few eyes were on us tonight, and all because of you." He answered. "Your father must have been green with envy not to have you on his arm." I blushed. Where had my father been? And then I remembered.

My father had been at the gathering the whole while I had been with my fiancé, preferring to keep in the company of Samuel's parents. He had been watching me with a silent bemused smile as I had been first introduced to the Commodore. After our meeting when Samuel had been called over to their table, I found my father, and he had asked what I had thought of the Commodore.

Of course I answered that I had rather liked the Navy officer, and my father had smiled, casting a furtive glance in my fiancé's direction all the while. Of course I knew what thought had burned in his mind since we had entered the building. Had I agreed to accompany the Major to the Caribbean? But, rather than ask right away, he had chosen to wait until after the gathering.

I turned around and found my father lingering behind in the next room, speaking to Samuel's parents. Every so often, all three would smile at Samuel and I, and after several minutes of speaking together, they finally said their farewells and began to make their exits.

"Samuel." I heard his father say. "Come now, we must go before this rain gets much worse. Say your farewells now." Smiling at me, and waving a goodbye, he hurried out the door, towing his wife beside him on his arm.

Samuel nodded, following his parents with his eyes as they left. Rather than choose to follow immediately after them, he lingered behind. Reaching his hand out to take mine, he took it gently.

"Farewell." Samuel said, parting his lips slightly in a smile. "I will be by to call on you tomorrow before we depart for the Dauntless. Let us pray the weather will not be so terrible when we arrive on board. I hope to get a favorable answer, and rain will not prevent me from getting it." I laughed lightly and nodded in answer.

"Goodnight, Samuel." I answered. He lifted my hand to his lips, kissing it gently.

"Goodnight…" he said, his eyes shining. He released my hand, before turning towards my father, who by then had reached my side. "I bid you farewell, sir." He said to my father, before reaching out to a table and taking his hat. Placing it firmly upon his head, he hurried out the door, and into the rain.

"Such an impeccable young man." My father said, his voice soft and weak. He was sick again. But, that did not prevent him from posing the question he had wanted to ask the whole evening. "Now tell me, my darling, have you accepted the Major's proposal?"

-

-

-

-

"I hope you did not say no to him, please Romola…" my father said as he took of his cravat, throwing it carelessly to the couch beside him. He had removed his coat as soon as we had entered the building casting it onto a couch for a servant to take when they finally noticed it.

I had entered the house after my father, removing my shawl as he had begun his work upon his cravat. "Papa, of course I haven't said no." he turned to me and smiled, his eyes sparkling. "But I haven't said yes either."

"Romola, do you have any idea of the potentials that wait for you in Port Royale?" I had hurried past him pulling the clips from my hair, allowing my dark curls to fall free about my back. Slipping off my heels, I bent to pick them up, carrying my shoes into my bedroom up the stairs. My father I could hear beginning to follow me up as well. Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself for the speech I knew was to come. "You, the wife of an Earl, who will most likely become a major player within that society. He has small holdings here in London, but imagine how your wealth could increase with sugar crops and the like were you to make your lives there! Imagine yourself as the wife of the future governor. Surely you know of his connections to the Swann family? Surely they are grooming him for that position."

"Of course, Papa, I've heard it all before." I said, falling into the seat in front of my vanity mirror. For several minutes I looked at him through the mirror as he once again explained the 'ties' that Samuel had in Port Royale.

"Your future husband's uncle is _governor _of Port Royale. His mother is sister to the most important man in that place." I rolled my eyes once again, looking at myself in the mirror and smiling. Reaching up with my left hand, I fixed the lace of my bodice.

"Yes, I understand." I answered, picking up a brush and beginning to comb my hair. "He is also cousin to Elizabeth Swann, the woman who slighted an honorable man to be with a blacksmith who just happened to be the son of a pirate."

My father said nothing, a smile slowly coming across his face. "Ah, you've reminded me of another question." Looking up towards the ceiling in mock desperation, slowly returning my smiling eyes towards my father once again.

"And what is the all-important question, Papa?" I asked him.

"The Commodore, I happened to overhear that your Earl will be joining him onboard the Dauntless tomorrow, and he's invited you to join him as well."

"I am going to, if that is what you were going to ask." I answered. "Major Gates has s prior engagement with the Commodore, and has asked if I would like to join him onboard the Dauntless in the afternoon."

"An attempt at eliciting a favorable answer, I hope?" my father asked. I smiled and nodded yes.

"Of course." I answered. "The Commodore will be sailing us out of Port for the afternoon for some cannon drills." My father laughed.

"What a sight it will be for me to see you onboard a fighting ship. They say it is bad luck for sailors to have women onboard their ships. I hope you will not bring him bad omens." I shook my head.

"Surely you do not believe in that, do you Papa?" I asked. He shook his head, smiling. Approaching me, he placed a kiss gently upon my forehead, looking at me through the mirror.

Looking at him then, I noticed the absolute fragile state he had deteriorated to. His face had regained its sallow color, his eyes slightly sunken and his lips a pale pink. When his hands touched the bare skin of my collar, I could feel the sweat coming from them, cooling my skin. How sick he had become since I had last saw him, several years earlier. He answered me quietly, all the while looking at me through the mirror.

"Of course I don't. The Commodore would have to be both blind and dumb to refuse to have such attractive company on board his ship." He smiled gently, squeezing my shoulders affectionately. My father turned away then, heading towards the entrance to my room.

"I will send a housemaid up to help you prepare for bed. Would you like a heat plate to warm your feet? I'm sure with all this rain outside, your feet must be rather cold." I nodded.

"Alright then, goodnight, darling. I will see you tomorrow before you leave with the Major." I smiled at him.

"Papa, please be sure to take your medicine tonight. You do not look to well."

"I am perfectly alright, what in the world you are talking about?" he asked, trying in vain to cover the shortness in breath he had been trying to hide all along.

"Do not play games with me, Papa. Just because I have spent most of my time with Mama does not mean I do not fail to notice anything that may be wrong. Mama has been worried about you, you know. Don't think that your sickness has escaped her notice." I continued. I noticed his expression soften as he heard me speak of his estranged wife.

"Has she really worried about me?" my father asked. "When you write her next, tell her not to." He continued. Though he tried hard to sound friendly, I could feel the somewhat cold tone in his voice as he spoke of her. Was the fact that she was Catholic such an odious thing to him? Or was it the fact that she had lied to him in order to marry and conceive me in the hopes of having an Englishman's son?

"Please do not be so cold to her…she loves you still, despite what you may think of her." I said, looking towards him. His eyes grew distant then, most likely remembering earlier days. For several minutes he stood there, looking at nothing in particular before turning back to look at me. Though his eyes were on me, it was as if he were looking at another, recognizing another's presence and not my own.

"You are such a beautiful creature, much like your mother was, so long ago…" he said. Though he wanted to say more, he did not. And knowing that I had wanted to hear more, he turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him softly.

He had abandoned my mother, and yet still she clung to the hope that someday, somehow, my father would return to her. But, he would never return, at least with his honor still intact. Nothing but scandal surrounded them both, and I had been the result of their mistakes, a mirror of their sins. It was a thought that was never far from my mind, no matter what they both told me.

Like my mother, did the Commodore hope that he would someday receive into his arms the woman he loved? Did he wish that she would somehow return to him? Only he himself knew…

**A/N:**

**I know, I know….more Commodore, right? I want him in there too, but I had to get a bit more of history in the backgrounds of the characters, which I hope you guys liked! It provides a solid backdrop for our intrepid heroes to develop their feelings and stories. Hopefully it was coherent enough for you understand.**

**Anyway, next chapter will definitely be the first full-length conversation between the Commodore and Romola. Of course, I would tell you more, but then I would ruin the story for you guys. Hehehehe…..**

**Thank you so much for the newest reviews! I really appreciate the fact that you took the time to write down what you think of my story. And they seem to be really encouraging. I hope you three liked the latest installment.**


	4. Prepare for Sail

Chapter 4

I woke from sleep the following morning with the distinct impression of being excited. Snapping open, my eyes could see nothing but blackness, so I attempted to close them again only to find that I had failed to keep them closed. Opening them once again, my eyes took several seconds to adjust to the darkness of the room, and I looked about to find everything exactly as I had left it the night before. Looking towards the drawn curtains, I could see that it was going to be a rather warm day. The sun was already peaking its way through them.

Stretching a bit before I finally decided to rise, I heard the gentle knock of the chambermaids at the other end of the door. "Miss?" they asked, knocking once again after they had called out to me. "Miss, are you awake yet. Your father has sent us up with a request that you dress soon. It appears that the Earl has sent word that he will be arriving sooner than expected." My eyes widened slightly at the news. How long had I been asleep?

I took a deep breath before answering. "Miss Romola?" I heard my chambermaid call out once again.

"Yes, of course. Come in!" I called out, rising and taking a seat on the end of the bed. Reaching up, I began to undo the braids just as the door opened to reveal the woman, all up long before I had been, each entering and holding some freshly placed linens.

"Good morning, young miss." The oldest, a woman called Gretchen said. In her arms she carried several folded sheets of linen. Nodding to me and receiving a smile in answer, she pushed passed and into the room, setting about her chores. Behind her, three other women followed.

Two of the women set about immediately to opening the shades, brightening the room with the light of the streets and the breeze of the early mornings light. "Have you decided on what to wear today, miss?" I heard the youngest ask me, a teenager named Anne.

"I think I will wear the blue gown, the one with the gold cloth and embroidery. It looks like a naval officer's uniform, with the buttons and all. It shall suit a day upon the fighting ship rather well." The young woman's smile of approval was all I needed to know that I had made the right choice.

"I think you are right, miss. It will suite the day perfectly." She set about immediately to search my closets. I, finally unbraiding my hair, took to brushing it, the waves of my tresses falling down and across my back. Another woman set my corset down beside me, expecting me to put it on.

"Your corset, miss. Would you like me to help you?" I nodded, taking it up and placing the straps across my shoulders.

"Alright, miss, let me know if it becomes to tight. Today is going to be a warm day, and we need to provide some breathing room for you in case you feel faint." I nodded slightly, rising and gripping my hands about the bedpost.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, the maid immediately set about tightening the corset as gently as she could, given that it was one of the most difficult garments to put on a woman. Never mind take off…

-

-

-

-

-

-

It must have been the air in the day, or maybe the exhilaration of knowing I was about to board a fighting ship, but I could not help but feel my heart start at the mere thought of leaving solid ground and stepping onto a floating object.

I looked around the docks, and all around me I found these ships of the line floating. I imagined each one had a captain on board, ordering the hands on deck to do this or that chore such as cleaning sail or mopping below decks.

"I can tell by the smile on your face that you're enjoying yourself." Major Gates said, snapping me out of my reverie. I looked to him and smiled.

"Yes, I am, actually." I answered. "I've never seen them so close before, they're beautiful." The Major laughed lightly, reaching out to take my hand, clasping it around his own as we rode along on the carriage. In front of us, the horses whinnied in annoyance as they felt the snap of the whip once again on their backs.

"Beautiful on the outside until you've been onboard one of them for more than a week. It's rather stifling after a while, you know." He answered, squeezing my hand. I smiled at him, but said nothing.

For several minutes we traveled along, receiving more than one curious look from sailors as we passed. After all, what in the world were an army officer and a woman doing at the naval docks?

"A rather hot day it is, isn't it?" he asked me, bracing himself as he felt a slight jarring of the carriage as it lumbered along. "I suppose it would be better for you, my dear, if you remained inside, at least until we've left port."

"I suppose." I answered. "I do not mind, given that I have some company." He turned his gaze to face me, his blue eyes shining with playfulness.

"That can be arranged." He said in reply. Though he said it innocently enough, it could not help but elicit a blush from me. Turning his lips up slightly in a smile, he turned back to searching out our destination. I, on the other hand, instead decided to concentrate on one particular aspect of him, which never ceased to intrigue me. His hair.

It was a habit that I had formed only several years earlier, when he had begun to court me. That was in his early days of his commission as an officer. His hair had been the first thing that I had noticed about my would-be-husband.

I had asked him once to let it down for me, but he had refused, pulling his head away when I had reached out to touch it. Though I could see he had been somewhat flustered by my attempt at physical contact, I could remember the playfulness in his expression as he looked back at me.

But, today, though he kept it hidden behind his hat and severely tied back in a ribbon, I could see that, through all his attempts at providing an appearance of straight hair, it was most certainly curly, blonde hair. I was almost positive that he did that on purpose to make pretend that he was older than he actually was.

"There it is." My fiancé said, bringing me out of my reverie. Nodding his head in the direction of one of the many fighting vessels, I quickly followed his eyes. It was larger than the rest, the cannons peering out of the hulls most noticeably outnumbering that of the other ships lying at anchor beside it. On the ship's deck, I could see people hurrying about as they moved to finish their work, their clothes appearing somewhat tattered and beaten from years at sea.

"Where is the Commodore?" I asked him, looked at the pier and hoping to find him there. I found nothing but crates stacked, on upon another, greeting my hopeful gaze. "I do not see him anywhere. Are we early?"

"I do not think so…" Samuel answered, relinquishing his grip upon my hand. Calling out to the carriage-man to stop, he looked to me. "I think he said we were to meet him onboard the Dauntless."

"I suppose." I answered. Feeling the carriage lurch to a stop, he immediately stepped off, holding out his hand to help me. Taking it, I climbed down, looking past him to look at the ship once again.

"This way." Samuel said, taking my arm and leading me towards the docks. Finding a man loading crates on a lift, he immediately addressed himself.

"Good afternoon, sailor." he said, waiting for the man to turn. When he finally did, tipping his hat in recognition of officer's rank, Samuel continued. "I was told to meet the Commodore aboard his ship, the H.M.S. Dauntless. Tell me, man, am I in the right dock?"

"Why, yes, sir!" he said enthusiastically. "I was told to bring you to the Captain's quarters should you come while the Commodore is away. This way." He said, moving towards the ramp leading to the deck of the ship.

"The Commodore has been out all of this morning. He did not tell any of us where he was going, save for the Left tenant Gillete. That's him there." He said, pointing out the officer that stood overseeing the loading of the cargo. "If there is any problem, you go to him. He'll be able to help you until the Commodore can look after you."

Our feet finally touching the deck of the ship, I could feel it lurching slowly back and forth in a gentle rhythm, which to me resembled a child's bassinet. I looked about, seeing all the hands up on deck lowering various shipments into the lower parts of the ship through an opening in the grating on the floor. I heard our new guide continue.

"Mind your step, miss." The man said when he had notice me trip slightly over some rope which had been laid out on deck. My fiancé reached out and steadied me, looking back towards the sailor. "Everything's a bit of a mess today, we've been busy loading shipments onto the ship."

The man continued walking, and when he found he was within earshot of the ranking Left tenant, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Sir!" he called out. "The Commodore's guests have arrived!" The Left tenant did not hear him immediately, so engrossed he had been with the loading of the cargo and ordering this and that sailor about. The man called out once again. "Sir!"

"What is it, man?" the Left tenant said again, raising his gaze slowly to meet us. "Can't you see that I'm busy right at the moment. This has to be done before the Commodore returns!"

"But, sir!" he answered, realizing that the Left tenant had not noticed us standing behind him. "The Commodore's guests have just arrived on deck!"

Immediately, when those words had been spoken, his eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment and looking towards a fellow Left tenant he called out. "Mr. Groves, would you mind taking the reigns here while I greet some guests!" the man called Groves turned to him and nodded.

"Yes, of course!" he called out in return. Turning away from the first Left tenant, he resumed from where Gillete had taken off. A loud crash was heard, and then the angered cry of Groves. "You there! Be more careful with those barrels, or would you rather have a dozen lashes for a broken one!" Groves continued, noticing a barrel fall carelessly into the hold.

"Welcome to the H.M.S. Dauntless, my lord." Left tenant Gillete said, finally approaching us. I could see the curious smile of amusement as he noticed the folds and colors of my skirt complimenting his uniform. Though his eyes burned with question as to whether I had chosen it on purpose or by pure chance, he did not say a word until he was introduced.

"Yes, yes, of course. Left tenant….Gillete, was it?" Samuel asked. Taking my hand and gently leading me up beside him, he continued. "This is my fiancée, Romola Polignac. I've invited her today with me in the hopes of convincing her that your ship is as safe as a baby's bassinet." He said. I smiled to myself, realizing that I had made that same comparison only seconds before.

"A pleasure to meet you, miss." Gillete answered, smiling in my direction. "I hope that you will leave today with a bit more faith in our ships than what you came with. I can understand the fears that you may have, what with pirates roaming about everywhere." He continued. I nodded and smiled.

"I hope you are right, Left tenant." I answered. He smiled, gesturing for us to follow him.

"I'm quite positive that I am…" the left tenant said, starting his way down towards the Captain's quarters. "Please be sure that the Commodore will be back directly…."

A man approaching us quickly immediately stopped the left tenant from saying anything more as we followed him. "Sir, he is coming aboard!" Gillete immediately snapped to attention, his surprise evident at the sudden return of his commanding officer.

"Well, then. That was sooner than anticipated." Gillete responded. Turning to look at us, he smiled.

"The Commodore is coming aboard." Gillete said, hearing the steps of his commanding officer. As he finally came into view, stepping onto the deck of his ship, I smiled, recognizing him as the same man from yesterday.

He looked about for a bit, looking to see if everything was in order. Receiving a greeting from one of his Left tenants and a whispered notification, his eyes slowly came to rest on us. Nodding to his officer, he quickly made his way towards us.

"Nice to see you again, Major!" Commodore Norrington called out, smiling in my direction when he finally caught sight of me. Samuel nodded in acknowledgment of his greeting.

The dark navy blue of my gown caught his attention as he approached. I noticed as his eyes brightened somewhat in amusement, realizing the compliment I had done him by deliberately matching the uniform that he had worn yesterday. "I did not expect to see you again so soon, Miss Polignac." He finally said when he was close enough to kiss my hand in greeting.

"My fiancé invited me onboard today to see your ship. I hope you do not mind." I answered.

"Well, then, I am sure you have heard of the drills we are supposed to carry out today, then?" he asked. I nodded.

"I should very much like to see them, if you would not object to having me onboard, that is. I have heard that it is bad luck to have a woman on a ship." The Commodore laughed.

"A silly old wives tale is all it is, Miss Polignac. It is nothing to be afraid of." He answered. Turning to my fiancé, he continued. "Now, if you both will excuse me for several moments, I must see to it that the cargo is loaded and the ship prepared for sail. Would you be so kind as to wait in my quarters until I am ready?" he asked. We both nodded.

"Very well. Gillete, show them the way." The Commodore answered. Nodding quickly, Gillete began to walk away, gesturing for us to follow him. And so we did.


	5. A Hint of Seasickness

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! I'm glad that you're all liking the story as much as you are! I've been wanting so much to get the story into full swing, but there's so much I need to do with character development before they actually set sail! **

**Just so you know, Romola and Norrington at this point at least, have not fallen in love yet. Romola is intrigued with him, wondering what kind of person he truly is, and if he was in fact still in love with the Major's cousin, Elizabeth Swann.**

**Wondering as to the name change? The Major's mother married into the Gates family line, so he luckily, does not carry the Swann name, lol. If you're wondering what my characters look like, go onto my profile page and you'll see both Romola and Gates (Or at least my inspiration for them! )  
**

**(So, anyway, I what do you think of the link I put in between the OC's and the cannon characters? I haven't seen anyone really using Elizabeth and the Governor as family members in other fanfics…thought it would be a bit of a change to put in, lol. I've also haven't read many other fanfics where the heroine of the story isn't falling in love with Jack or engaged to someone other than a character from the movie, so I figured I would write something opposite to those, lol. Let me know what you think! .)**

**Rose of England: Glad you love the story so much! I thought someone would find amusement in Romola deciding to wear a gown that complimented the uniform that the Commodore wore! It marks the beginning of an interesting relationship, to be sure. . I've been meaning to review your fic on Norrington, but haven't been on long enough to read completely through the first chapter, but I think it's great so far! You must keep writing!**

**Charlotte Norrington: Love the name! I used that name in one of my Van Helsing fics, not Norrington of course, but Charlotte! Very elegant sounding. I'm glad that you like my story, and hope to hear from you again soon!**

**Kay50: Glad you like all of my stories. I'm not one to write very popular fics, so I'm glad when I see someone reading and reviewing more than one of my fics! It makes me feel happy to know that you've taken the time out to do so! Hopefully, I haven't lost you yet.**

Anyway, this is getting a bit long winded, and I'm sure you want to read more of what I have to write, so onto the story! Hehehehehehehe….finally the first conversation…..

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The ship was being made ready to sail. I could hear it in the calls of the men and the sounds of the sails finally gathering wind. I could feel it in the way that, slowly, the ship began to lurch back and into deeper waters. Feeling the movement, I looked out the window panes at the back of the ship, Samuel following my lead, to see the scenery slowly growing smaller and smaller until it was barely noticeable in the distant horizon.

"Quite impressive, isn't it?" he asked me. I nodded slowly and approached the glass, peeking through one of the panes, watching the water moving gracefully beneath us. I could feel Samuel's eyes on me as I watched out the windows, his form a blur out of the corner of my eye as he looked back at me.

"Yes, it is." I responded, feeling my stomach turn slightly with the rocking of the ship. Turning my eyes away from the scene before me, I looked back towards Samuel.

"How long would a voyage from England to Port Royale take?" I asked him, noticing as he turned his gaze towards his gloves, which he slowly began to remove.

"I do not have an inkling of an idea, my dear." He answered. His hat he removed, exposing the blonde of his hair once again. Though he did not notice it, I smiled to myself, glad of the opportunity he was providing in examining what intrigued me most about him. "I will be sure to ask the Commodore. He is much more well versed in lengthy voyages than I." Samuel continued, raising his gaze towards me once again.

"What is it?" he asked me, as he noticed the smile on my face once again. "I can never know what you are thinking when you make that face at me." His expression was completely unreadable, as if he were speaking to nothing more than a fellow soldier.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I answered, knowing that even if I tried, he would never allow me to see his curls. Approaching him, I reached out to take his hands in mine. "Just thinking." I continued. He tightened his grip about my hands as he looked back at me.

"Have you been thinking on your answer?" he asked me, after several minutes of silence. I shook my head. How persistent he was!

"No." I answered, pulling away from his grip almost as soon as he had uttered his question. "I haven't made my decision yet." His eyes darkened slightly, noticing the slight tinge of hesitation in my voice. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, I interrupted him.

"I think I hear someone." I said to Samuel. There were indeed steps approaching where we now waited. It took several moments of waiting before the door was finally opened, revealing Left tenant Gillete's smiling eyes.

"Major, the Commodore will see you now, if you please. He is waiting aft." Gillete said, looking towards Samuel.

"Of course, I will be there presently." Samuel answered. His eyes left the left tenant to rest on me. "Romola, you will not mind if I am gone for a bit?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Of course not. Perform any business that you may have. I will see you again soon enough, I'm sure." I answered. He leaned in slightly, his lips brushing against my cheek as he whispered something more in my ear.

'Please Romola…' he said quietly. 'Do not disappoint everyone with your answer….do not disappoint me…' he continued, his voice even lower. I could hear the sadness in his words, the lonliness.

For the first time since we had met, his lips did not leave my cheek as they always had when he had whispered something or another into my ear. On the contrary. They moved closer pressing against my skin in a gentle kiss. I blushed furiously as he pulled away and his lips turned up in that knowing smile he always wore around me. Reaching out to take my hand, he squeezed it in a silent farewell before heading towards the exit.

Gillete, seeing him approach, opened the door further, his back against the door as Samuel passed. A slight nod of acknowledgement was all Samuel gave in answer before Gillete quietly closed the door behind him, removing his hat as he entered further into the room. Several seconds passed.

"Miss Polignac, I was asked to provide a small tour of the vessel for you by the Commodore. I should be happy to show you about, if you are willing to, that is." I looked back towards the beautiful horizon before answering.

"I would be absolutely delighted! Thank you, Left tenant." I answered. He nodded quickly, his hand traveling to the holster of his weapon.

"I will give you a moment to prepare, then. Should you need me, I shall be waiting outside the door." He said. Bowing his head slightly, he turned and quickly left the room, leaving me alone once again. I followed his quiet exit with curious eyes, wincing slightly as I heard the door close rather harshly behind him.

For several seconds I regarded my surroundings, taking in the dark stain of the wood, and the elaborate molding of the beams. Though the room was rather sparsely decorated, I smiled, realizing that so much planning had gone on within these walls and on the table that I now rested against.

Several large maps were piled upon the table, all weighted down with various items, the corners curling up and revealing the slightly yellowish tinge of the paper. I smiled as I recognized his signature upon on of the corners, the elaborate flourish of the letter 'N' reflecting the confidence of his nature.

In the corner, I found a rather barren room through another doorway, the only thing within it's walls a simply hammock and a hook for a coat. Most likely, that would be his room…

How suitable I assumed this place to be for the Commodore. I could almost envision him looking out the same window I now found myself looking out, watching the ship slowly move and sway against the wind. How exiting it all must have been for him….

Feeling the ship sway….

My stomach….

Almost immediately after I had formed those thoughts I felt a terrible movement in my belly and the slight dampness of my forehead. I reached out absentmindedly gripping the corner of his desk for life itself.

My stomach seemed to shift and move within me, creating a feeling, which was more or less in one word, uncomfortable. Once again, I felt the sway of the ship as it moved on the sea. I pulled away from the table, running towards the door and taking hold of the door handle.

"Are you well, Miss Polignac?" I heard Left tenant Gillete ask as I opened the door, arriving once again on deck. I glanced at him stopped momentarily before feeling my stomach churn once again. His curious gaze followed me as I walked past him in a pure hurry. I held my stomach tightly almost rushing towards the railing of the ship. Leaning over the edge, I breathed in deeply, inhaling the salty ocean air and feeling the dampness on my forehead dry as the cool wind touched my face.

"Miss Polignac!" I heard Gillete say somewhat concernedly. I felt his hand upon my back as he leaned over to catch a glimpse of my face.

"I do not feel so well…what is this?" I asked quietly. Gillete's eyes slowly began to glitter with a smile.

"This is what we seamen like to call seasickness, miss. And you are one of the lucky few to experience it." He answered. I turned my head towards him, a scowl written upon my face. "Do not worry, you will get over it presently. Come, let me get you some salt crackers. That will settle your stomach a bit." He said. Reaching for my arm, he gently pulled me away from the railing and began to lead me towards a place where I could sit.

Reaching into one of his pockets, he pulled out a bag, which most certainly contained the crackers he spoke of. I watched in perfect silence as he opened the package, pulling out several crackers and holding them out for me to take. I regarded him with a suspicious look before cautiously taking the food he had presented me with.

"They are not the best thing that I have ever tasted, but they do the job when it comes to stomach ailments. Go on, try it." He said when he noticed me looking blankly back at him. Slowly, I returned my gaze towards the crackers, which were now in my hand.

What in the world did these things taste like?

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Now these are the 20 pounders…" Gillete told me, about an hour into to the tour. He had led me below decks, the day darkening almost to night as we stepped over ropes and other pieces of equipment. In the dim lighting of the room, I noticed the dark outline of the cannons, eternally posed for fire. Some men stood nearby, preparing them for the drill.

"I'll spare you the more boring details, but I must say…they are rather loud when fired. I was fourteen when I first became a seamen, and when I saw these things, I admit I was a bit taken aback. One person alone is not enough to fire this one cannon." Gillete continued, circling about the one on the far left and slapping his hand against the top of it. His eyes began to glow with amusement as he noticed my intrigued expression. "These ropes here," he continued gesturing to some ropes tied to the cannon and wound against the wall. "Are used to actually move it towards the hull for firing. But, I am getting a bit ahead of myself. The men actually have to pull it away from the wall with their own strength before the cannonball can be inserted. About four or five of them are assigned to just merely doing this….well, anyway…you pull it, and when the cannon is far enough away, the cannonball and gunpowder are added to prepare for fire. As soon as that is done, the cannon is moved towards the hull once again using the ropes I showed you earlier, to this window that slides open like this." He continued. Gesturing me to approach, I did, watching as he lifted the door to reveal the beautiful day outside. Shifting his body away from the cannon to allow me some room to look, I moved closer. I smiled, leaning below him and peering outside. The Left tenant continued his description from behind me. "Then the cannon is lit, and your ears are covered when it finally is fired. When I first heard them, I had thought I had gone deaf!" He said, his voice conveying nothing but amusement as he remembered.

"That was a funny day, Gillete. I remember you were about to crawl into a hole and die yourself. Quite a change from then to today, isn't it, Major?" I heard someone ask with a hint of amusement in his tone. I pulled away from the opening, turning about and finding the Commodore smiling back at us, beside him, Samuel.

"Yes, of course, quite a change." Samuel said.

"I remember that day well, Gillete. I had to chase you down to pull you from underneath the stairwell and slap you to keep you sane. It was rather funny." The Commodore answered. Gillete reddened slightly in embarrassment.

"We were young then, only midshipmen…." He answered, closing the opening he had held open for me. "Please do not bring that up again, it's hard enough remembering it now." The Commodore nodded.

"Alright." He said. "I'll try not to remind you."

"Beautiful cannons these are." Samuel said suddenly, approaching it and peering closely at the intricate designs. "I've never seen the like."

Gillete, who had been staring at the Commodore in slight embarrassment immediately snapped to attention. Turning towards Samuel, he smiled.

"Yes, yes they are. The most beautiful of any ship in His Majesties navy!" Gillete answered. Samuel turned away from the cannon only to meet his eyes.

"A bit expensive, I would expect?" Samuel said.

"Of course!" Gillete answered. And once again, he began the litany of descriptions he had only said moments ago to me, leaving both the Commodore and I all but ignored.

"I notice you are a bit pale. I hope seasickness is not the reason?" I heard the Commodore ask quietly, leaning in slightly so as to be heard. I turned to him and smiled.

"I was a bit sick earlier. The Left tenant was kind enough to help me with some salt crackers." I answered, almost in a whisper. I began to fan my face, feeling heat rising to my cheeks.

"Come, I will accompany you upstairs. It is a bit stifling down here after a while, especially for those not accustomed to low ceilings and small rooms." He answered. Holding his arm out for me to take, he smiled.

"Alright." I answered quietly after a while. Looking back at Samuel, I smiled. "It's so amusing how one can become so enamored with nothing more than a cannon…" I said as he began to lead me towards the stairs.

"I know." He answered. "Especially one that was so afraid of them in the beginning." He was speaking of Gillete. And I? I was speaking of no one other than Samuel. We climbed the stairs leading towards the deck. And he said nothing more.

"Your gown," the Commodore said, leading me towards the railing of the ship. "Am I right in suspecting you chose the colors with an ulterior motive in mind?" he asked. I blushed slightly, nodding in affirmation.

"I merely observed that it would compliment the ship…" I said quietly.

"And my uniform." He answered, looking out towards the horizon. The fresh breeze of the air cooled my skin as I followed his gaze towards the horizon.

"I suppose." I answered quietly. For several minutes he remained silent. I could hear the hurried footfalls of the men behind us, all hurrying to do one task or another. It was a rather busy day, though we both had no hurry to do anything at all.


	6. A Decision is Made

Chapter 5

"I have heard word that Major Gates would like you to accompany him to Port Royale?" I heard the Commodore ask as we looked out at the horizon. I took a deep breath, thinking on my answer before I responded.

"Yes, he has asked me, but I am not so certain whether I will be well suited to the move." I answered. I neglected to let him know of the misgivings I had for his ship. I coughed slightly, clearing my throat before returning my attentions towards the sea. A strong breeze blew then, suddenly making me tighten my grip upon the railing.

"Port Royale is a beautiful place. The weather is much better there than it could ever be in London." He answered. I blinked.

"It is not the weather that disturbs me." I answered.

"It is my ship then?" he asked, turning finally to face me. I said nothing, looking out towards the ocean. When I found that he would say nothing more until I answered, I slowly turned my face to meet his quiet gaze.

The same uniform from yesterday he wore, only slightly more ruffled from the slight breeze, as his wig was as well. For some strange reason or other, his hat he wore remained perfectly in place, his finishing touch to everything he had chosen so carefully to wear that day. I still felt his unwavering gaze upon me, and slowly I glanced into his eyes.

And such dark ones he had, a stark contrast to the powdered wig he wore. Though his face was devoid of any feeling or emotion, his eyes betrayed the look I knew he was trying so hard to hide: disappointment. I looked away, instead pressing my gaze upon the water below, all the while noticing out of the corner of my eye him looking back at me.

"No, not at all. I have my misgivings…it is true. But I would never doubt you. You are a Commodore! How could I ever?" I answered.

"As I am sure you do not." He answered, his voice quiet and sure. "Then I am to suppose that you fear the water?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"I have a love for the sea." I answered. He narrowed his eyes in confusion for several minutes, trying his best to think of anything else that I could possibly be afraid of. As he slowly realized one more thing he had neglected to mention, I saw his eyebrows turn up in amusement.

"Pirates, then?" he asked me. I said nothing. "Is it pirates?" he asked again. Again, I said nothing. Slowly his gaze turned out towards the horizon as I heard his low chuckle. For several minutes he waited for my answer. When he did not hear me speak, I felt him reach for my shoulder.

"They are nothing to be afraid of, especially when you will be traveling on a ship of this caliber!" he said, trying his best to comfort my fears. "Let me show you." He continued. I turned my face to meet his just as he began to move from the railing.

"What in the world are you going to do?" I asked him.

"Just watch." He answered.

Commodore Norrington pulled away from the railing, climbing the stairs towards the wheel, which steered the ship. Though he was most certainly not going to maneuver a ship of this size, I could almost see him taking the wheel and doing some maddening routine to show me how wrong I was in doubting the protection he would be providing for me. But he was far from that type of man to do that. I turned away from the railing as well, watching him climb. He said nothing to me until he reached the final stair, looking down at me momentarily before he spoke.

"Come, I must prepare for the drill. If you would do me the honor, I would like you to stand beside me and watch how it's all done." The Commodore said. I nodded, reaching for my skirts as I hurried to climb the stairs.

"And your officers?" I asked. "How will they know when you have given the order?" I straightened my gown, taking a deep breath of the salty ocean air as I waited for his response.

In answer, Commodore Norrington took my hand, leading me towards the railing overlooking the deck of the ship. I looked out, realizing that we had a perfect view of the men preparing.

"You will see, Miss Polignac, you will see." Norrington answered. I looked out across the deck, noticing as the Officer Groves, or Left tenant Groves, ordered the men about. He stood quite a few feet away in silent watch over the hands on deck. Looking up, I noticed men in the rigging, tying ropes in sailor's knots about the masts. I was knocked from my reverie when, quite suddenly, I heard the call of the Commodore. He was nothing short of authoritative.

"Mr. Groves!" I heard the Commodore yell suddenly, making me jump in surprise. Immediately the man turned and faced us, his face nothing short of serious as he hurried to come within earshot of the Commodore.

"Yes, Commodore?" I heard him yell back, saluting.

"I want you to send word down below that the cannon drill is to begin." The Commodore answered. "We would like to show our guests how a proper firing of the cannon is to be done." He continued. I looked to Groves, watching as a wicked smile spread over his face.

"Of course, sir. I will send word immediately." He said. Calling a midshipman, Groves immediately interpreted the order to the boy, watching him hurry below decks to send word.

"Now, Miss Polignac," the Commodore said as he watched his men hurrying to prepare. "If this does not convince you of our strength, then I do not know what will."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The sails were lowered, the anchor lain below the waters edge, stopping the ship from moving when he began to prepare the drill. He led me towards the side of the ship once again gesturing for me to keep watch for when the drill to begin.

And when it finally did, my hands shot to my ears, my eyes shutting in a mix of fear and exhilaration as the first explosions and booms were heard from the many cannons peaking their way from the hull of the Dauntless.

"You are not watching." I heard the Commodore say over the loud cries of the men below decks and above, trying once again to prepare the cannons to fire. "I know it's a bit startling to hear such a thing for the first time. But, believe me, it's quite a sight to see." He continued.

His voice was directly behind me, and I turned to see his smiling eyes looking out towards the ocean, waiting for the next barrage of cannon fire. His hands were folded behind his back in a gentlemanly manner, helping to create a look of knowledge and age, which he most likely did not possess.

"Look out towards the ocean, they are about to fire." He said to me, nodding for me to look forward. And I did, just as the explosions happened again. But, this time, I did not shrink from it.

Seeing the water explode up from the impact of the cannons excited me to no end as I watched it. Though I always flinched and closed my eyes at the sound of the cannonballs leaving the cannon, I forced my eyes open as I heard the splash of the water, which most certainly followed those jarring noises.

For about half an hour this barrage of cannon fire ensued. Towards the end of the drill I found myself leaning over the edge of the ship, watching with an eager eye as I hoped to follow the path of a cannon towards it's watery grave. It seemed like only minutes had passed until it finally ended, the deafening quiet replacing the noisy explosions I had grown accustomed to. The gentle lap of the water was all I heard until I heard the Commodore's gentle footfall approaching me once again.

"Not one of our best, but better than our last." He said. Looking over the edge, I watched as the cannons were quietly replaced within the ship's hull, the windows closing once again. "I see from your face that you found enjoyment in the spectacle?" the Commodore asked. I did not turn to face him.

"That has to be one of the most stunning things I have ever seen in my life." I answered, turning away from the railing to lean against it. I could hear Samuel's voice as he climbed towards the deck, most likely searching me out. The Left tenant could be heard as well, his accent thick and elegant as he spoke.

"Commodore, you have made me want to become one of your left tenants." I said, turning to look at him. "I think I would be most suited to this life, now that I have grown accustomed to it." He smiled completely for the first time, and I did as well, realizing that I had broken the walls that we had built against one another. I dared to think that perhaps I had made a friend.

"Were you a man, I would sign you here and now. But, you are the future Misses Gates. Not only that, you are a future Duchess. I do not think your husband would approve of you leaving him to join the Navy." He answered. "But, you did well in choosing the proper colors. Were there positions for women, you would most certainly be among the first chosen." He continued. The silliness of the idea made me laugh, and I looked to him, noticing the sparkle in his own eyes as he realized what he had said.

"Join the Navy?" I heard Samuel ask, the crimson and gold of his uniform the first thing I noticed as he appeared at the stair's edge. I broke my gaze with the Commodore to look at my future husband, noticing that he had removed his hat, wiping away a bead of sweat as he approached. His eyes were bright with excitement, almost as if he had just been through a war. "What in the world are you inducing her to do, Commodore?" I heard Samuel continue to say, reaching out expectantly for my hand as he approached. "I asked you to convince her to make a trip with me, not join the Navy."

Though he most uttered those words as a joke, his voice said otherwise. He had a dry sense of humor, which most people did not realize until they had been offended by one thing or another that he had said. The Commodore, on the other hand, caught what he had meant and immediately nodded.

"It was she who offered, Major." He answered.

"So you have?" Samuel asked, looking to me as I took his hand.

"Were I a man, I would, yes." I answered playfully. Samuel laughed.

"You've done quite a job on her, Commodore. Only yesterday she was refusing to give me an answer, and now only a day after knowing you, she is willing to put her life in your hands. You must be a special man, indeed." Samuel said, looking towards him once again. The Commodore smiled. "If you'll excuse me, I would like to speak to my fiancée alone for a moment, if you do not mind, that is."

The Commodore nodded.

"Yes, yes, of course. Take all the time that you require. Should you need me, I shall be up here." He continued. Calling Gillete to him, he began to immediately bark orders, all of which I understood not a word. Gillete only listened and nodded, never once turning to look at us as we silently made our exit.

"So, I hope that you have decided to come?" Samuel asked, as we descended the stairs. I did not answer him, allowing him to lead me towards the front of the ship. When we finally reached it, I heard the loud voices of the left tenants calling out the orders that the Commodore had said to do, the men reacting almost immediately as they began to climb the masts and lift the anchor.

Looking over the edge of the ship again, not feeling the tight knot in my stomach that I had felt earlier, I felt Samuel's hand cover my own. Looking towards him, I smirked as I realized that a lock of his hair had fallen free of his tail, the curl twisting and moving against the wind as he looked at me.

"Well?" he asked me. I hesitated for several moments before I answered. The Commodore's smile was still fresh in my mind, obliterating any remaining ill thoughts that I had left.

"Yes." I answered. Samuel smiled.

"The answer I've been waiting for…" he said in return. "My sister will be glad to hear it. She was waiting on your answer, you know. Now that you are willing to go, I'm sure Meg would love to come as well…" His blue eyes twinkled in the sun as he looked at me, expecting an answer. I did nothing but smile in return.

"Thank you…" he murmured quietly before he leaned in carefully, capturing my lips in a kiss. It was the first one that we ever shared. But my mind did not rest with the Earl that had been engaged to me for this whole while and who I now embraced, it rested with the Commodore who had captured my attention and trust with nothing but a smile.

**A/N:  
Another chapter…hehehehehe….and a forming attachment along with a healthy bit of fascination on the part of Miss Romola……Poor Major:(**

**So what did you think? It's not that great, but I'm slowly working my way up until the main plot of the story comes along. Don't worry, it'll be here soon!**

**Kay50: Glad to see you reviewing again. I have to work tomorrow so I had to get another chapter up tonight to tide you over until I could get something new written! Let me know what you think of the character…to cliché or what? Lol.**


	7. Some Thoughts

Chapter 5

The day was already half done by the time we reached the docks. As Samuel and I watched the harbor moving ever closer, finding our time on the ship drawing slowly to a close, I could not help but wish I could have spent only a bit more time with the Commodore than I had. He had not even approached us again to say anything more. Despite that, I still thought about him, my mind running rampant with thoughts as to why someone like Elizabeth Swann could refuse him.

What in the world had she been thinking to go back on her pledge of marriage? What had been going through her mind when those first thoughts of trepidation had first entered her pretty little head? Was there something more in him that only I seemed to notice and she seemed to overlook?

It intrigued me….he intrigued me. It was not his uniform, or the way he wore his hair, but just him. What was it about this man that made my mind wander so much? It was so strange….did he hold some sort of bewitching spell over me that a slave woman could have cast?

After all, in quite some time I had not even thought of Samuel's hidden curls. His hair, which had so been the focus of endless summer days were only a fleeting thought as my mind wandered endlessly over the Commodore.

Why had these infernal thoughts invaded my mind!

He had not even attempted to initiate any sort of conversation since I had left him overhead, his gaze forever locked on that horizon which seemed to him more interesting than a mere woman was. I had stolen many glances at him, every time Samuel had turned his back or was otherwise engaged with an officer. I was not so stupid as to arouse any suspicion that I had begun to have feelings for another man, which was not true, of course.

How I had longed to just climb those stairs and request a sitting with him, where I could learn his life story and fully understand the life he now led. I had seen a hint of loneliness in his eyes when he had looked back at me, and I wanted to know the reason why. But, both he and I knew better. After all, we hardly knew each other, and were not even on a first name basis, and would never be…unless he were to become my husband or a relation of mine.

"Romola…" I heard Samuel say as I heard the heavy splash of water, which indicated the anchor had been dropped. They were to go in no farther, a jollyboat was to take us the rest of the way. I snapped to attention, realizing that I had completely ignored anything that Samuel could have possibly said. I looked towards him, smiling sheepishly. "Come directly to my home, I have a gift for you." I turned my eyes to face him then, my eyebrows lifting slightly in a mix of amusement and interest.

"Really?" I asked. "What in the world do you have to give me that I don't already have?" His quiet laugh was his response.

"Now you'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?" he said in return. "Will you come?" he asked again. I nodded, receiving a small smirk in return.

"Good, I am sure you will love it…" He said, looking towards the docks. I leaned over, noticing as the men climbed down the hull of the ship, towards the boat that would lead us away. "I suppose we should say our farewells to the Commodore." Samuel continued dryly. He turned then, leaning casually against the railing of the ship. "He is coming this way."

The moment he uttered those words, an icy cold swept through my body, almost as if I had fallen into a vat of frozen water. I had not expected to hear him say his goodbyes. He had been much different today than when I had first met him, only the night before. Trying my best to hide the trepidation I now felt, I turned, painting my most happy smile onto my face. He was, in fact, coming this way, and he wore nothing of pleasure or amusement on his face as he looked back at me. He was merely doing his duty out of respect; we were no longer at a party where he was obligated to show smiles.

"It was a pleasure to have you along today, Major….Ma'am." the Commodore said, nodding slightly in my direction as he said the final word. "I hope to see you well in two weeks and prepared for the journey?"

Samuel nodded. "Of course, and my wife as well." He answered. I noticed as Commodore Norrington's eyes turned up slightly in a questioning look. I could almost see the question in his eyes. 'Why was this man so eager to marry this woman? Was there something more in this equation than just two people? A child perhaps?'

"Ah! I'm happy to hear that you will be joining us as well, Miss Polignac." I heard the Commodore say, as he shook his head of the doubts and questions that were most certainly burning within them. "I knew my ship could not disappoint. I will be glad to welcome you aboard, when the time comes of course." I nodded.

"I thank you for your hospitality in advance then, Commodore." I answered. "And I also am grateful for you welcoming me aboard the Dauntless today. It has been a very entertaining day for me. I've learned much." He smiled, his eyes narrowing slightly as the sun brightened from behind some clouds.

"I'm glad…I'm glad…" he answered. Reaching out for my hand, I gladly took it. He brought it gently to his lips in a silent goodbye. "I will see you in two weeks then." He said. Turning to Samuel, he nodded.

"Give your sister my warmest greetings." The Commodore said. "I was happy to have met her before we set out. With her on board, this will be a most interesting voyage indeed." Samuel nodded.

"I will be sure to pass on the word." Samuel answered.

"Sir!" Left tenant Gillete called. "The jollyboat is ready to set out!" Commodore Norrington turned to his officer, nodding. Then, his attentions once again returned to us. As his gaze fleetingly met my own, I could see the hint of loneliness once again as he saw us making ready to leave.

Gillete approached me, muttering some words as to how he was going to lower me onto the boat, given the skirts I now wore, but I did not hear a word he said. I was far to interested in finding a reason for the Commodore's sad looks that no one else ever seemed to notice.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

--

--

-

-

-

-

"Did you see him?" I heard Meg, Samuel's sister, say as she walked from the parlor to greet us. I could tell from the shining excitement in her eyes that she had become smitten with the young Commodore, her hands fluttering to her chest as she looked somewhat eagerly between us both in hopes of a favorable answer.

Removing his hat before he answered, Samuel laid it carelessly across a couch, dropping languidly beside it as he watched me take my own seat, facing him. Of course, Meg glared at him with eager eyes, her face brightening as she noticed her brother begin to speak.

"Of course I did, Meg. What did you think? A ship cannot be moved without its Captain…or Commodore in this case." Samuel answered. He reached up, undoing the cravat, which had been tightly wound about his neck. One button of his shirt he undid as well, just barely revealing the light skin of his chest. I looked away, a bit embarrassed at the mere sight of his skin. He was not usually so relaxed in my presence…

"Really!" I heard Meg say. She plopped down next to her brother, looking fleetingly in my direction with a smile. "Did he say anything to you about me?" she asked. I watched with a bemused smile as Samuel responded.

"Of course, he said to pass on a greeting from him to you. He will be glad to have you onboard the Dauntless. It will be refreshing company for him." Samuel answered. I could see Meg's blue eyes light up in a mix of embarrassment and happiness as she heard the news. She had decided to wear a light gown this day, the sleeves almost transparent, revealing her thin ivory colored arms. How delicate she seemed…

"I'm glad to hear he hasn't forgotten about me." She answered.

"Well," Samuel said, a bit put off that his sister had taken a fancy to nothing more than a Naval officer. "He did not remember to say anything until it was almost time to leave, Meg. I would not get your hopes up, unless Miss Polignac has heard something more that he neglected to tell me. After all, she did spend most of the afternoon with him."

Meg's eyes, which had only rested on me fleetingly as she eagerly sought out the answers she was looking for, now shot to me, a mix of surprise and jealousy written upon her expression.

"Did he say anything?" She asked. I shook my head no. Though she tried to speak to me with a hint of warmth, I could sense the cool way she spoke to me. I widened my eyes in surprise wondering why she had decided to speak to me in this manner, but after several seconds of thought, I realized the reason. Though she was a young creature, no more than twenty, I could see the threatening look in her gaze as she looked back at me. For some reason or another, she had found me a threat for the Commodore's affections…even though I was to marry another man.

"Nothing at all, Meg." I answered, trying to put her mind to rest. "I really did not spend much time with him. Perhaps half an hour….if that. He spent much of his time absorbed with the business of running the ship." I noticed as some tension eased slightly within her body.

"Oh." She answered. "Good." Getting up, she simply left the room, choosing not to say any goodbye. Samuel and I remained silent for quite some time, contemplating.

"Please do not be offended by her manner. I know she can be cold sometimes, but she really does not mind you as a future sister." Samuel said after some moments of silence. I nodded.

"I take no offense at all. It is merely her way." I answered. I looked down, pretending to straighten a wrinkle upon my gown. I could still smell the salt air upon the fabric. It seemed to have filled almost everything I wore with its sweet scent.

"I am glad." He answered. I noticed as he rose, going towards his writing desk and pulling out a key from his red coat. I watched as he slowly placed it within the lock, turning it gently until it clicked. "Now," he said, opening the dresser and pulling out a silver jewel encrusted case. "that my sister has left, I think I would like to give you this."

Approaching me, he pulled a chair close by mine, taking a seat and laying the small box upon my lap. I regarded it with a slightly curious look on my face, before looking up to meet his gaze. Gesturing me to open the box, I did.

"What is it?" I asked, somewhat confused. It was a bracelet, a simple silver coin embedded within the gold of the metal, which would surround my wrist. Lifting it towards the light, which flooded the room, I began to examine it, finding that pagan gods decorated the front of the coin, with words written in a language which I could never read surrounding its face.

"It is a Pagan god." I heard Samuel say as I regarded the piece of jewelry with a confused expression on my face. "My uncle, the Governor, found it one day when he was walking with my cousin along the beach in Port Royale, the day our engagement was announced. When word finally reached him that we were to be married, he took it as a sign. Elizabeth suggested we put it into a bracelet for you to wear. She can be quite clever when it comes to these things." Samuel said. I looked at it for a bit, hesitating as to whether I should put it on.

"Try it on." He said, as he reached out to take it. Gently, he placed it on my wrist, amusement showing up in his face as he noticed the slightly bemused expression I wore on my own. "You know that my Uncle thought of you when he saw it?" Samuel continued. "He held you as a babe and knew that you would marry well. For some reason when he found this coin, it made him think of that day…"

I smiled. "Thank you." I said. Though I did not want to tell him, I found it to be a foul piece of jewelry. Always, I knew myself shying away and finding faults in everything that seemed attached to Elizabeth Swann. I had never met her, but she had always left a sour taste in my mouth every time when someone spoke of her beauty and her eligibility.

Perhaps it was because she was fair and I was darker. Perhaps it was her carefree attitude. Perhaps it was the fact that she had grown to be a beautiful woman and I nothing more than passing in a man's eye. Maybe I just did not like her. But either way, she had given me another reason to hate her when she had gone on an adventure that I knew I could never experience. After all, I had been the more restrained of the two, a reflection of what she never wanted to be.

But, when I thought twice about having jealous thoughts about that, I found myself laughing. After all, what use could a woman like me ever be to a pirate when Miss Elizabeth Swann was a much more suitable prize?


End file.
